DBXF:The Exposition Chapter 1
by TNV-Superman
Summary: The history of the Saiya-jins are about to change forever! Be sure to check it out before you miss out on all the action!
1. Default Chapter

Dragon Ball XF  
  
Mysterious Stranger and The Stranger Exposition!  
  
[Author Notes]:  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I do not own DBZ, nor is this fic made of any money making reasons! New Spike and the storyline goes is credited to ZTWarren, Gogita 20000 credited to Ssj4Mark.  
  
Author's Words:  
  
Dragon Ball XF takes place right after GT, its along story of what happens to create this new time line, but i shall have the orginal fic up soon. This story takes place before Dragon Ball and based on two characters who later in the future become one of the most power characters ever.  
  
Intro:  
  
"Red Alert! Red Alert!" Flashing lights and loud announcements are heard all over Planet Korjin. Ships blasting off at full speed into space. Saiya-jin's running for their lives. A scientist of the name Edirck stays in his lab as he works on Saiya-jin hybrids. Out far from the city is a large open battle field, out stands an small elite of Saiya-jin's with the very first King Vegeta, and his son prince Vegeta (The Father of Vegeta that takes place in Dragon Ball Z). Facing them is Kooler and King Cold, Two of the most powerful aliens in the universe at the time. Above Planet Korjin is a young infant Freiza in his large imperial ship, being guarded by King Cold best men.  
  
Chapter one: The Starting of Saiya-jin Slavery   
  
King Cold smirks evily as Kooler steps side by side with his old man. "You stupid Monkeys ready to die? Hehehe." King Vegeta frowns and then tells his elite of Saiya-jin's to attack. The team (23 different ones) launches out at Kooler. Vertical lines appear going opposite directions as Kooler vanishes and appears above the team. Then release multi frieza beams at the elite. Each one hits a different elite member dead in the heart. Only two manages to dodge, but falls to the ground. They quickly spring up and race to the side of Kooler and goes back to back with kicks and punches. Kooler blocks every last one of them and then comes across the first one with a spin kick. The kick comes so fast and powerful it splits the Saiya-jin in half at his waist area. The top half of him falls in front of King Vegeta with his eyes wide open in pain, Staring straight in King Vegeta eyes. Burring a haunting image of the Saiya-jin's eyes into the back of King Vegeta's mind. As the lower half falls in front of King Cold. "Ha is that all you got?" Kooler yells out. Then fade outs and appears behind the last Elite member and grips him by the neck with one hand and smirks. The Saiya-jin starts to shiver with fear then gets ready to strike with a back elbow attack. Kooler notices his trembling arm and quickly squashes the Saiya-jin's neck killing him. The Body drops to the ground and as the rest of the dead bodies begin to explode, till only the living stands.  
  
"Son, I will handle it from you here, you run with the rest of the Saiya-jin's and get out of here." Prince Vegeta disagrees and launches out a fist fury attack on King Cold. King cold grips Prince Vegeta by the cape and knees him in the gut. As Vegeta leans over from the pain, King Cold elbows Prince Vegeta in the spinal cord taking him to the ground and then kicks him up and slaps Prince Vegeta into King Vegeta's arms. King Vegeta lays Prince Vegeta down and rushes at the two aliens. King Cold and Freiza vanish and then appear to the side of King Vegeta. King Cold knees King Vegeta in the back as Kooler knees King Vegeta in the gut. Blood spits out into the air and comes back down on to King Vegeta's face. King Cold races back as Kooler spins around quickly and dose a snap kick to the back of King Vegeta's head. The kick sends King Vegeta into the ground. King Cold starts to laugh, as Kooler crosses his arms and begins to laugh. "You fool, one way or another you're going to become our slaves!" King Vegeta looks over at King Cold and flicks him off. "We will never bow down to scum like you bitch!" King Cold smiles drops quickly into a frown. "I'm sorry you feel like that...to bad though, I kind of liked you." King Cold appears above King Vegeta and races down with a flying kick into King Vegeta head. Blood squirts out everywhere as King Vegeta's head splits apart from the kick and bone and brains spills out everywhere in parts. King Cold looks at Kooler and nods to him. Kooler picks up Prince Vegeta and flies to the capital of Planet Korjin. 


	2. DBXF: The Exposition Chapter 2

Dragon Ball XF  
  
Mysterious Stranger and The Stranger Exposition!  
  
Chapter Two: The New Hybrid is finished! Damn! Can they make it in time to fight?  
  
Scientist Edirck places in the last formula into his lab top, as a robotic arm grabs a test tube and moves it over a large capsule like test tube. With in it is a young Saiya-jin, about the age of 10 or so with an air mask around his mouth, no clothing on and tons off different mixtures of chemicals with in it that fills the entire capsule. Edirck gets up from his chair and walks over to the tank and looks in it at the young Saiya-jin. Edirck is one of the smartest Saiya-jin's alive at this point in time, his very old and depends on cane to walk around. His smartness makes up for his lack in power and strength. Edirck taps on the tank some. "Spike..Your going to be one of the strongest super soldiers we have.. and just maybe our protector from King Cold. Spike tail waves around some then slowly starts to vanish. The chemicals in the tank starts to change colors as a new substance starts interact with the rest of the chemicals. Spike PL begins to raise and his body starts to take a buffer look for a child at such young age. Bubbles start to emerge from the tanks and Spike's body begins to glow. Edirck smirks some and then walks out the Lab into another room full of Capsule like tanks all over with Saiya-jin's in them going though the same process as Spike. "Hmm...It begins.."   
  
Kooler, now at the capital, looks around with Prince Vegeta tucked tightly in his left arm. Then walk towards to the thorn room then pulls out a scouter, slowly moves his head about scanning the area. His scouter, picks up a few faint pl's around the area but nothing he sees fit to worry about. Then continues to walk forward though a long hallway. Taking his scouter of, he lays the young prince Vegeta down against a one a wall, and then comes up to a large double door, leading into the throne room. Places his hands gracefully against the doors, he pushes slowly with his strength opening the doors. That would of usually taken an entire elite team of Saiya-jins to open with there bare hands. Inch by inch it slides open and suddenly a strong light burst out around him as he pushes the doors completely open. Then Kooler smiles as he lets out a short laugh, looking around the throne. Then walks back and grabs Vegeta and tosses him into room.   
  
Prince Vegeta's beaten body slides across the floor and hits the Throne chair and lays there almost lifeless. Kooler walks back into the room and sits in the chair, and crosses his legs, releases aloud laugh that echoes though out the castle, as he kicks Vegeta up from the ground and catches him in his left hand. A tear slowly rolls down Vegetas left cheek.  
  
The Scene slowly turns a dark evil black, and we again appear down in the lab of Edirck. As the old scientist sits back down into his chair, he feels a slight pain of energy rush though his head, as he looks upwards. Feeling the high pl of Kooler and the very weaking energy ki of Prince Vegeta. Edrick heart, being old and fragile goes into shock over the high pl, as he face turns bright red, as sharp pains runs though is heart. He lets out a soft scream, as he grips his chest in pain, and drops from his chair to the ground. Using his left hand to try and pull him self up, he types on some buttons on his computer. As he finally spits up some blood across the floor, his heart spots and pain suddenly quits. His body goes cold within seconds, Eyes blood shot open, and his arm slides across the table knocking over some test tubes with chemicals with in it. Till his arm hits the ground close to his face. The second the glasses hit the ground and breaks, Kooler becomes completely aware of the lab and senses the pl's to thousands of Saiya-jins. His eyes opens a bit wider, as he releases that there ki's are suddenly begins to change, to a much stronger ki, but not those of a Saiya-jin's but a different race. A more powerful race!   
  
Kooler eyes the room, for he knew better then anyway, that the lab was close in the area. He grips Prince Vegeta by the hair, and dragged him around, as he looked around trying to pick up the faint, but weak pl's of this new race. Knowing of this he knew they should be disposed of and quickly! Kooler then notices a thin line, neatly cut around the chair of the throne, but so neat that it would take a being of his race to notice that it was a secret door hidden behind the chair. Kooler tosses Prince Vegeta against the back wall, then grabs a hold of the chair and tosses it out a window. The loud crash of the chair going though the window and the constant cracking sound of the glass hitting the ground awake the nearly dead Vegeta, giving him only second to look about and noticing that Kooler has found the secret! 


	3. DBXF: The Exposition Chapter 3

Dragon Ball XF  
  
Mysterious Stranger and The Stranger Exposition!  
  
Chapter 3: Thus begins a long rivalry   
  
Kooler, holds one hand out at the wall and releases a weak ki against the door. The impact of the blast sends dust though the air, and leaving the door nothing but a few rocks lying around on the floor. Vegeta at this point of time passes out. As Kooler walks into the newly found hole into the wall, he then finds him self-walking down a long flight of stairs. Different colors of lights can be seen flashing of the walls, coming from the direction he is headed. Kooler slowly reaches the lab, and spots large Capsule like tubes all around with a Saiya-jin in each, but quickly mutating into a new race. A more powerful race! Kooler's eyes swifts from side to side as he looks around, sensing each one of there powers slowly increasing. "What..this isn't possible..with in year they could easily over power us. I must tell father!" Kooler begins to turn around, when he notices a Saiya-jin on the ground, dead..  
  
"Hmm..A scientist..that would explain this all." Kooler walks over to the scientist and bends down to pick him up, when his body suddenly explodes, sending Kooler back a few inches. "Damn Saiya-jins..Why do they always explode?" Kooler spots the computer on the table and walks over to it, then looks at the screen. Unable to read there language kooler rips out the Cpu, and begins to walk up the flight of stairs, when he hears a cling sound, as if something had opened. A pl suddenly snaps in the back of Kooler's head as he turns around. Noticing a plain Capsule all by it self, the front door of it open up, and the chemicals running out like water. Kooler ignores it and begins to walk forward again, when he quickly realizes that there was a body with in that tube not to long ago.  
  
As Kooler turns around again, tightly griping the Cpu, it slides out his hands and vanishes. Kooler's eyes widen, not even noticing the young boy run past him and take the cpu from him. "You do not deserve to live, please leave now before I am force to kill you for all the pain you have brought this planet!" Kooler looks at him kinda funny, then laughs some. "Weak fool! Do you really think you can beat me!" Kooler vanishes from his current spot, appearing before the boy and rams his knee into to the boys gut. He scream out in pain, as blood shoots from his mouth. Hitting the wall behind him, his back pushes down on a button, and red lights begin to shine around the room. The boy slides down to the ground, a short blood trail from his back following.   
  
Kooler laughs some as he begins to walk up the stairs and starts to think out loud as he reaches to the top and looks for the young Vegeta. "I don't even know what I was so scared of..." Back in the room, the little boy eyes begins to grow red with hatred and then slowly he passed out. 


End file.
